Ghost
by Sora-Uchiha-cousin
Summary: All we need in life is; Family, Friends, and Us... Sometimes even Love, Yes love. You know the feeling you get when, he looks at you with soft eyes. When he puts his strong arms around you, and protects you with all his strength. When he talks to you about your future together, and how much he loves you. Love, is a powerful feeling where you would do anything... Review


All we need in life is; Family, Friends, and Us... Sometimes even Love, Yes love.

You know the feeling you get when, he looks at you with soft eyes.

When he puts his strong arms around you, and protects you with all his strength.

When he talks to you about your future together, and how much he loves you.

Love, is a powerful feeling where you would do anything... Anything for, even kill.

* * *

It's that smile, that sweet, sweet smile that laid on her beautiful.

That smile... that sent cold shivers down your spine if you were to stare at it any longer.

that smile, is anyone's nightmare, anyone's wish to have, and everyone's wish to kill.

Those soft plumed lips, and the round curvy body.

Everything she had, was what everyone wanted, is what everyone wanted to kill for.

She had everything, wide soft hip, thin yummy looking body, and the face to have.

But she may have everything, but she doesnt have one thing everyonr had.

And that is what had upset her, they had it, they knew it, but took it all for granted! They wanted more, much more... they are selfish.

Did they know that?

Selfish.

Disgusted.

She turned away, not wanting to gaze at the others...

A party, a masquerade part was taking place at the Nile Theater, Horiko Yuma was the host.

Glancing around beneath the red, and white mask smiling softly.

Body guards.

Lots.

Four at the entrance, a dozen on the second floor.

A lot more scattered around the ball room.

She would have to be careful, very.

Standing up straighter, and slipping pass a group of Security, she bumped into a tall handsome blonde who stumbled. Snatching a K9 knife that caught her eye when the man moved to see who had bumped him.

Smiling she bowed before moving away, but blushing when she was almost caught staring into the most breath taking eyes she eye saw but...

glancing over, she saw a silver band on his marriage finger.

he was taken.

she never messed with a married man, never have and never will.

Hiding the knife, she looked around and saw the host.

Mr. Horiko.

Shaking hands, and smiling to all his guest, thanking them all for coming to his party.

Laughing, and joking around.

Disgusting.

Shifting the knife to get a good hold, she moved closer, ready to end the mans life.

"ahaha Mr. Horiko! so nice of you..."

"Mr. Horiko, what a surprise..."

Laughs... and more Laughs

Disgusting.

Do they know who he is?

What he has done?

Coming closers to her subject, she put on an expressionless face.

Every breath he took, made her want to kill him over and over again.

To stab him, and watch his blood spill onto the clean white crystal ground.

Here she was standing before him, smiling.

He smiled taking her hand in his, and openning his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"Mr. Horiko, so nice to finally meet you..." Giving his the smile, he hesitated.

"Hai Hai of course! So... may i ask, who may you be?" He gave a cheap smile.

The one that has that lazy feeling to it, and says he doesnt really care to know who you were.

but alls about to change.

Pulling him in, with the knife stuck outward, Mr. Horiko grunted, gasping.

The knife dug through the clothing, and the skin, piercing him in his stomach.

"Your sweet... sweet sweet nightmare Mr. Horiko..." Turning the knife, and pushing it farther in, he let out a sharp yell.

Everyone gasp watching the host fall to the grand ground, with the young lady holding the knife, and a beautiful smile on her face.

She Giggled.

Nothing was more fun then killing a man infront of his guest.

Looking up she smiled at everyone, pulling one her dress.

"Your all welcome for the terrific show! i hope you all have a nice day!"

tearing off the dress, she was left in a red tank top, with black shorts.

Tall combat boots covering most of her legs.

Dropping the knife, she turned to the stage where the band played, away from the guards.

"GET HER!"

The guest screamed, and cried running out of the building looking for safety .

Running behind the curtains, she climbed the ceiling ladder, smiling.

Her Work was done.

She Laughed hearing a yell.

"Dammit dobe!"

Ha.

A beautiful kill.

A beautiful ending...

Climbing, she jumped up onto the exit, running over to the edge. Looking down she saw a pack of ANBU units.

She signed, such trouble just to make an escape.

"hold it!"

Grinning she turned around, mask still on her face, she held up her hands.

"Get down on your knees NOW!" The man was a cutie.

Brown hair, blur eyes... and eye catching red tattoos on his face.

she tilted her head down, her eyes still looking up.

He glared.

Clicking the gun, he took a step forward.

"Down now i said!" He held up the gun.

Doing as told, she went down. Still smiling.

The man came up, holding up cuffs with a blue tint. Chakra.

Waiting for him to step closer she then, hit his wrist knocking the gun down, and punched his stomach.

pushing herself off the ground, she kicked his cute face. Such a waste.

she pulled out a small blade holding it to his neck.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Grunting, the man glared daggers at her. He didnt like her one bit.

"Shit well fuck me, i actually got beat by a girl" Giggling she pressed the blade deeper to his skin, drawing blood.

"Name."

"SHIT KIBA!"

looking up she saw the same blonde she got the knife from.

she smiled, but grunted.

Kiba hit her.

She gasped, as she saw the mask lying on the floor. She didnt dare look up.

Instead she got up, and ran.

Oh hell, she forgot to kill Kiba.

Oh Well.

"Shit get her!"

Too late, running she jumped off the two story building.

The two boys, now followed by the other guards, watch the beauty jump onto the sidewalk, head down, and then ran over to a van.

She giggled.

Waving bye.

The boys cursed and hit the wall.

"Sir? Her mask..."

Kiba Turned around and saw it.

That damn bitch nearly killed him!

She- Ugh!

"Sir?"

"Hai! Hai! i know get away!" Kiba was pissed.

"Sir?"

Annoyed he and the blonde turned to a grey haired man.

"M-Mr. Horiko, i-is dead!" The man was dismissed, as the blonde turned away, and groaned.

Kiba cursed.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**So yea i saw this movie that was sorta like this, but completely different! so it's mostly my story then it is to the movie, i dont know...**

**so please review, and PM me, anything!**

**I'll post the next chapter, when i get the chance, bye!**

**-Sora**


End file.
